The mistake
by sleeplessdreamer236
Summary: Ok... so this story is about Zach and Cammie. It is my first story so please be nice? Summary: Cammie and her roommates learn that Blackthorne is coming back. Cammie and her friends are ready, or are they?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do _**not**_ own Gallagher girls, Ally Carter does!!!

Preface

Blackthorne and Gallagher Academy are having another exchange this year. The only difference is that the **whole **school is coming to Gallagher.

Cammie was walking through the halls of her beloved school. She was so happy. Today was the day that Zach was going to come to Gallagher! She sighed. _OMG!! I can't wait till he comes!_She continued walking down the halls, when she saw Tina making out with someone. She recognised the uniform. Cammie guess Blackthorne came early._ Weird _she thought _that guy looks familiar..._The boy and Tina break apart, and Cammie is left frozen. Tears start to fall. _Zach..._

Chapter 1

The break up.

Cammie walks down the halls of her school. Today is the day that I am going to break up with Zach. I have to. Tears start to swell up. I can't hurt anymore. She walks up to Zach.

_Zach, I cant do this anymore_. Cammie says in a low whisper.

Stunned silence.

_Whhhaaatt??!! _Zach says in surprise.

_I can- can't do this anymore. _Cammie says getting a little angry at Zach's attempts to be innocent

_What do you mean, Cammie? Whats wrong? _Zach asks a little uneasy.

_I saw you, and- and- and Tina... _Cammie replies growing angrier by the minute.

A tear runs down her cheek.

_oh... that was nothing. Just a- _Zach says trying to find an excuse.

_Shut up, I don't wanna here your excuses. You hurt me to much already. _Cammie interrupts stiffly.

Cammie runs away, crying hard now.

Chapter 2

Zach's prov

I see my beautiful Cammie come up to me.

_Zach, I cant do this anymore_. Cammie says in a low whisper.

What??!! What is she talking about. I love her, she can't just leave? This is a joke...

_Whhhaaatt??!! _I say in surprise.

_I can- can't do this anymore. _Cammie says getting a little angry at me.

Cant do what?? Is she breaking up with me?

_What do you mean, Cammie? Whats wrong? _I ask a little uneasy.

Something is seriously not right. But what did I do wrong?

_I saw you, and- and- and Tina... _Cammie replies growing angrier at my by the minute.

_Shit_. Now shes crying. Jeez, I feel like such a ... never mind. That stupid cow kissed me!!

_oh... that was nothing. Just a- _I say trying to find an excuse.

Great Zach. Very Goode of you...

_Shut up, I don't wanna here your excuses. You hurt me to much already. _Cammie interrupts me stiffly.

Cammie runs away. _Fuck. _Great!!! I feel tears running down my cheek. I'm such a....

Chapter 3

Roommates. Their amazing!

I come into the room, my face full of tears. I can't believe I broke up with Zach. I love him. No, I _loved_him. Liz looks up, and immedietley asks whats wrong.

_Whats wrong?_ Liz asks worried

I let out a sobs.

_What happened? _Macey asks concern in her voice

_Who did this to you? _Bex asks ready to punch the guy in a million pieces_._

_I broke up with Zach. _Is the only thing I can say.

_What._

_the._

_fuck._

_WHY! _They all say at the same time.

_I caught him making out with Tina. _

I starts crying hysterically. Bex, Macey, and Liz come to hug me, and take out movies and ice cream. Time for a G.N.O

Chapter 4

Zach's prov. (**sorry I'm not good at being a guy...)**

_Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. _

Grant looks up.

_Sup man? _Grant says with a nod.

_Cammie broke up with me. _I say with regret leaking into my voice

_WHY?? _Grant asks in surprise.

_What happened? _Jonas asks.

_When did you get here? _I say kind of freaked out.

Wooowww... He wasn't here 5 minutes ago.

_Um.... 1 minute and 28 seconds You let your guard down, how did it happen? _Jonas mutters.

No need to show off...

_One word. Tina bitch-kiss-ass._ I say with venom leaking into my voice.

Grant counts on his finger and looks up, _That's 4 words??!! _

_Not the point. _I say frustrated with Grant's idiotness.

_Damn. What happened exactly?? _Jonas says.

_Did you get some ass? _Grant asks curious.

_No you idiot. She walked in right when the bitch kissed me. _I reply while rolling my eyes.

_Outch_

_Fuck. _They both say_._

_That's what I was thinking... _I mutter

P.S End or should I continue???!! Your choice.

P.P.S. I don't hate Tina. It's just that I find it easy to make her the bad guy... sorry...

JJ


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Gallagher girls, Ally Carter does. If I did I would be awesomer then I am already!

Chapter 4

Breakfast. Akward.

I start down the stairs leading to the grand hall. _Ok... I can do this... it won't be akward... I'll just avoid him... ya! _I enter the grand hall only to see a million eyes staring back at me. _What are they all staring at?? Do I have food in my teeth??_ I start walking towards were my friends are seated.

_Hey! _I say with fake happiness. I look around discretly, but don't see him anywhere. Weird.

_Hi! _They all say akwardly.

Zach comes in with Tina. His hand is on her waist, and they're coming towards us. I start to panic.

Grant puts his feet up, making it so there is no more room on the bench for them to sit. Zach frowns. Grant whistles. Jonas is reading. Bex, Macey, and Liz are staring dagers at them, and I am looking everywhere but atr them.

_Hey you guys! _Tina says happily obviously ablivious to the situation.

_We're fine, just fine. _Bex replies stiffly.

_Can we sit? _Zach asks. NO!! I feel like shouting!

_Um... sorry there isn't anymore room here. _Macey replies dismisively.

_Ok... _Zach says akwardly.

_I should go, I don't want to be late for class... _I say rushing.

I feel they're stares as I walk out. _Shit. _I forgot breakfast. _Oh well... I'll just eat a big luch. _I sigh. Today is going to be a looonnnngggg day...


	3. Chapter 3 SORRY IT TOOK SOO LONG

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Gallagher girls, Ally Carter does. If I did I would be awesomer then I am already!

***A.N. Sorry for the other short chapter. I did it in kinda a hurry... :'(**

**I am also sorry I wasn't able to update earlier then today… I was busy and I couldn't get my program to work! ***

Chapter 5

P.E. Going to kick some *ss.

The first classes went by quickly, and soon it was time for the only class I have with Zach today. P.E. I am soo mad it isn't even funny. Macey says that it's break up symdrom. _Grrr. Stupid break up symdrom... _I walked into P.E. and look around. Everyone is waiting for the teacher. I see Zach with some of his other friends, I see him staring at me. _What is wrong with him?? He cheated on me, why should he be mad?_ I walk up to Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, and Jonas.

_Hey, how are you? _I ask with fake cheerfulness. I have been sulking all day.

_Good, but where is our teacher he is 5 minutes 25 seconds late! _Bex rants.

_Jeez Bex... don't get your tootsies in a knot. _Grant says, but immediatly regrets when seeing Bex face full of rage. Bex flips him.

_I'll remember to give you extra credit points Ms Baxter. _Mr Solomon says while coming into the room.

_Um... Mr Solomon... we have P.E. Now, not you... _Liz says worriedly. Taking out her schedule.

_I am perfectly aware of that Ms Sutton, but today is going to be different. _Ms Solomon replies. Everyone starts whispering.

Solomon clears his throat. Everyone is silent.

_Today we are going to play capture the flag... Spy style. _He says with a smile tugging at his lips. _What is he smiling about?_

_You will be seperated in two groups, team red and team blue. Cammie will be the captain of team blue, and Bex will be the captain of team red. We will be playing in the forest. _Ms Solomon says turning toward us.

Bex and I turn to face each other with grins on our faces.

_Get ready to die. _She says grinning.

_In your dreams. _I relpy smiling

We turn towards Ms Solomon who is smiling.

_There are no rules. Ok these are the teams... Zach, Tina._ Ms Solomon says. He reads the rest of the list, but I am to concentrated on the fact that Zach, and Tina are on my team. HOW UNFAIR!! ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL ME?? Zach and the rest of the team come up to me.

_Ok captain whats the deal? _Zach asks smirking.

_Don't call me captain, call me by my code name. _I snap. _Now... here is the plan... _

_*_**A.N. Sorry but I am not going to write the plan because it's to long and boring... Use your imagination!! =) ***

We split up....

***A.N. I was going to stop here but I won't***

I head towards the boundary line. I hear footsteps behind me and turn around.

_What are you doing here? _I ask surprised and angry at the same time.

_Remember you split us in groups of two... soo.. I came with you.. _He replies trailing off, while smirking. _Stupid smirking jerk of a boy! _

_Ok... then- _I am cut off by Zach.

_Shh... they're coming... _He says while grabing my waist and pulling me behind a tree. I try to refrain from hyperventilating.

Bex and Macey come out of the bushes, and are approaching us slowely. They don't see us though because they haven't started running yet. I am about to spring on them, when Zach pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss him back. It feels so good! Now, I know why I have been sulking! It's because I missed him so much, but then I remember the pain, and pull away. He looks down at me with concern.

_Why are you kissing me? _I say sadly. How could he do this? Doesn't he see that I am hurting?

_Because... I love you. _Zach replies softly. _And Tina kissed me._

_But you were holding hands at breakfast. _I ask skeptically.

_She took my hand right before I walked into the room. _He replies ugently, pleading me to listen. _Cammie, please, you have to believe me I am in love with you. I have been since we first met. The only reason I didn't contact you during the Summer is because I couldn't, and because I was scared that you didn't love me back._

I stare at him. My heart is pounding in my chest beging me to believe him.

_I love you too._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Gallagher girls, Ally Carter does. If I did I would be awesomer then I am already!

Chapter 6

All is fair in love and war!

I was walking down the halls of my school, thinking about Zach. He told me he loves me! He LOVES me! I feel like the luckiest girl in the world! I walk into my room when my roommates jump on me.

_Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, Cammie- _Bex keeps repeating.

_WHAT!! _I reply frustrated, _what do you want?_

_We think that we should test Zach. _Liz says smiling.

_Why?? _I ask puzzled. What do they want?

_To test him... see how much he loves you! _Macey says like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Why? _I ask again trying to figure out what my friends are telling me.

_Look, we will play seven pranks on him, at the end of the seven pranks you will tell him we did them. Depending on his reaction we will rate if we is go enough for you! _Bex replies like it was the best idea in the world.

_But- _I stop... thinking... it would be fun wouldn't it? I mean pranking the guys for seven days ***A.N. Sevens pranks equals seven days.* **-_fine._

They all start squilling, and jumping up and down.

_How about operation prank phone?, _Liz asks. Humm... not a bad idea...

_I like it, I like it... we could phone him every single half hour... _Macey mutters still half in thought.

_Ok... how do we get his number? _I ask... BIG MISTAKE! They are all looking at me with devious smiles.

_Cammie, Cammie, Cammie... when will you learn... _Macey says grinning.

I start for the door.

_I'm, I'm just going to- _I stutter while walking towards the door.

_GET HER!! _Macey yells!

Bex lunges...

***A.N. Short yes, but I'll try to update soon!!***


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Gallagher girls, Ally Carter does. If I did I would be awesomer then I am already!

***Short, but I have the next chapter ready!! =) ***

Chapter 7

Its getting hot in here!

After 3 hours of hair, make up, clothes I am can see myself. When I look in the mirrow I almost pass out. I look gourgious... compared to Macey! I stare at myself in shock. _Wow... sexy! _

_Ok... now to convince Zach to give me his phone number. _I say.

_Piece of cake, when he sees you in this he'll have to give you his phone number! _Liz says happily.

_Ok... you have the cameras set up? _Liz nodds. _Ok... here I go! _I say while walking out the door. Macey winks.

The whole way there I am nervous... what if he doesn't give me his phone number? What if he guesses?

To late to turn back, I am already there. _Show time. _I knock on the door. He answers, and his mouth practically hits the floor.

_He- _He says but I interrupt him with a deep kiss. I pull back and smirk. Zach face looks dazzled and confused. I put my hand on his chest.

_Can I have your phone number? _I breath into his ear. He grabs a pen and paper, and writes his number down.

_He- here, _he stutters. I smirk.

_Thanks, _I say in a sexy voice. I kiss the corner of his mouth, and walk out.

_Mision accomplished..._

_*_**OMG SORRY!! REAL CHAPTER 7!!***


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Gallagher girls, Ally Carter does. If I did I would be awesomer then I am already!

Chapter 7

Why does the phone keep ringing?

Zachs prov

_**5:00 am the phone starts to:**_ _**ring, ring, ring**_

_What the fuck, man? _Grant yells groggily. _What is that?_

_..._

_ZACH! WAKE UP!! AND TURN OFF THE FUCKING THINGY!! _Grant yelled at me impatiently.

_GRANT SHUT UP! AND TURN IT OFF YOURSELF! _Jonas says frustrated.

_I WANT ZACH TO-_ Grant says interrupted by me getting out of bed slapping him across the face. I answer the phone.

_Hello? _I ask uncertain of who is phoning me at 5:00 IN THE MORNING!

_Hey, you called? _The weird person on the other line says.

_Um... I think your mistaken... you called me?! _I reply kind of irritated.

_Um... no you phoned me. _The voice replies confused.

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_No_

_Yes_

_AHA! _The voice says happy._ I won, I won!!_

I hang up with a grrr.

The rest of the day goes like that. Jonas tries to track the phone calls, but he can't. The phone calls are getting worse and worse.

…

_**12:00**_

AH!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! THE PHONE NEVER STOPS RINGING, AND THAT STUPID PERSON IS ALWAYS THE ONE ON THE OTHER LINE!! HE/SHE CAN'T TAKE A HINT?! NOT TO MENTION I COULDN'T TALK TO CAMMIE ALL DAY BECAUSE SHE WAS BUSY WITH SOME KIND OF PROJECT!!

...

Ring, ring, ring.

AHH!!!

I pick up yelling into the phone.

_WILL YOU __STOP__ PHONENING? _I yell into the phone.

_Zach? _Cammie asks confused. _If this is a bad time.. bye._

_Cammie wai- _I start but the phone is already dead.

Stupid caller...

***A.N. It's suppose to be funny... if it isn't please tell me... and I don't really have any ideas for the next chapters HELP!! ***


	7. Chapter 7

***A.N. I would like to say thank you to thank ****DiVaGiRl13**** for **_**her **_**Idea!!***

Chapter 9

Tina give up!

I am leaning against the wall of my room, waiting for Grant to get out of the bathroom. GOD HE TAKES SOOOO LOOONNGG!!

…

WHAT IS HE DOING IN THERE??

….

Do I want to know?

…

Probably not…

_Grant! Stop hogging the bathroom! _I say irritated, _you have been in there for like 1 minute and 34 seconds. _

…

_GRANT GET OUT OF THE- _I say angrily, but the door swings open and hits me in the face.

_Jeez! _Grant says while getting out of the bathroom. Then he sees that the door collided with my forehead. _Oops… _

I shake my head, and enter the bathroom. My phone rings. Jonas, Grant, and I turn around.

_You don't think… _Jonas says afraid.

_No, they wouldn't… _Grant starts.

_They wouldn't call back again. _I murmur. ***A.N. They are talking about the caller from yesterday.***

I slowly pick up the phone, and put it on speaker.

_Hello? _I ask uncertain.

_Hello, this is the gay, and depressed hot line, and we_. They start, and my friends start to laugh. I am starting to laugh too.

_I think you have the wrong number. _I reply.

_No… your name is on our list. _The voice says, _our list is never wrong…_

I turn my head to start at the boys… they shrug. I glare some more. _NO WE DID NOT DO IT! _Grant yells agitated.

_No I am sure you have the wrong number… _I say, and I am about to hang up, when I hear the voice shriek. _STOP TRYING TO HIDE IT! IT'S OK!! _With one last glance at the phone, I turn it off, and turn around to see my friends rolling on the ground laughing.

_That was weird… _I say kind of confused, and then I laugh a little. I turn around and see the time.

_WE'RE LATE!! _I yell and scramble for the door. We all start to run towards the grand hall. I see Cammie, and her friends sitting in a corner eating. _Jeez, she is beautiful! _I think. Cammie looks up and smiles.

_What took you guys so long? _Bex asks looking at Grant.

_Oh! There are these weird phone calls I keep having… _I reply, and Cammie looks up at me worriedly.

_I'm sorry! What do they say? _She asks suspiciously.

_Weird things… _I reply

_Care to elaborate? _Cammie asks again.

_This morning they said our little Zachy here is gay, and depressed, _Grant says while laughing, everyone joins in, I smile. Cammie stands up, and kisses me. I kiss back loving every bit of it. I am about to deepen the kiss, when Cammie pulls back.

_Well that proves that wrong. _Cammie says, and sits down.

I sit down to feeling a little bewildered. I start eating my breakfast, Tina comes up to me, and is about to sit on my lap, when I notice, and stand up causing her to fall.

_Outch. _Tina says rubbing her ass, _why did you do that? _She whines.

_Because Tina, I told you yesterday, I don't like you, and SO STOP trying to accomplish something, that will never happen. _I reply frustrated. _WON'T THIS GIRL TAKE A HINT?_

Tina stands up and turns around. She leaves while glaring at Cammie. Cammie smiles back. _Cammie is soo hot when she is being mean. _

We leave and the boys and I go back to our room. The phone rings. AHH!!

I pick up.

_Look… we just want to- _I hang up.

Can't a guy have a break?

The phone rings again.

Probably not…


	8. OK MUST READ! AN

**AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**DO **_**NOT**_** SKIP THIS PAGE! I WILL BE ANGRY IF YOU DO!!**

**Ok I NEED HELP WITH PRANK IDEAS! IF YOU GIVE ME SOME I WILL GIVE YOU A MENTION! **

**Thanks!!**

**JJ**


	9. Chapter 8 hihihi Halloween special!

***A.N Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Gallagher girls, but if I did I would be even awesomer then I am now! **

**Please don't think that I am ignoring your comments because I am not! You guys make me feel all happy when you comment, not to mention honored, it's just that I was doing homework and IT CAME TO ME!**

**So…. ya!!***

Chapter 10

Scaredy Zach! ***A.N if you say it really fast you'll get it!***

Today is Halloween! MY ALL TIME FAVORITE DAY OF THE YEAR!! I get to scare Grant 24/7 and NOT get punched! Like I said the BEST feeling EVER! The catch. Well… let's just say that yesterday the girls were all excited! But… they want us to were costumes… its not very manly to wear a costume…

_*Flashback*_

_We were walking to the girl's room, when Grant started whistling._

_Grant… seriously, dude? Jonas said arching an eyebrow._

…_._

_We reached the girls room._

_Gran- Jonas was cut off by a pair of hands grabbing us._

_AHHHHH!!!! Grant yelled like a girl._

_SHUT UP! Jeez it's just us! Bex said irritated._

_AHH!! A monster! BUT IT'S NOT EVEN HALLOWEEN YET! Grant screamed. Bex looked shocked for a minute… UH OH!!_

_SLAP!_

_Are you saying I look like a monster, Bex said/shouted._

_NO!! I was- Grant said flustered I- I love you!  
_

_Bex rolled her eyes; ok look we think that we should wear matching costumes!_

_Jonas, Grant, and I look at each other. Um… was she kidding?_

_She gave us a glare. Ok… no she isn't…_

_Are you going to forgive me if we do?? Grant asked semi-smiling. _

_NOO!!! I mentally screamed!_

_Yes, she said flirtatiously. _

_THEN OFCOURSE! Grant said excitedly._

_Great! Macey said while handing us our costumes._

_Ugh… Grant owes us BIG TIME!_

_*End of flashback*_

I open the bag containing our costumes.

I yell. This can't be happening…

Jonas comes and sees what the costumes look like. He faints. Grant runs over looking excited, but scared. He yells. Jonas gets up.

_Ok… I think the girls got our costumes mixed up, _Jonas says uncertain.

_Ok… I'll call Cammie, _I say while getting up to get my phone.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

_Hello? _My beautiful angel says.

_Hey… I think our costumes got mixed up, _I say.

_No! Really? _She asks worriedly, _but that isn't right! We have the right costumes!_

_Oh… maybe… _I say but unsure.

_Oh! But you just HAVE to wear the costumes or else… you won't have a costume to wear! _Cammie replies sadly.

Jeez, I don't want to make her sad!

_Ok… we'll were them… I am sure it won't be thaaattt bad! _I say in a soothing voice.

_OMG! You are the BEST boyfriend ever! _She says excitedly. I like that **boyfriend. **Nice ring to it.

_Love you bye, _I say. The words were so true!

_Love you too! _She replies. I love it when she says that!

I hang up, and turn towards my friends.

_Guys… it won't be that bad, _I murmur while scratching my head.

They groan.

_Let's put the costumes on… _Jonas says regret seeping into his voice.

5 minutes later.

I come out and look in the mirror.

I shut my eyes, breath out, and open them.

I AM A GIANT FURRY DOG!

This is going to be… wow… embarrassing isn't the word.

Grant comes out, and we stare at each other. I start laughing my head off!!

HE IS A VAMPIRE, BUT HIS COSTUME IS TOO TIGHT, NOT TO MENTION TO SMALL.

We are rolling on the floor laughing, when Jonas comes out.

I start laughing even harder, that tears are coming out of my eyes.

HIS IS A JOCK, BUT HIS COSTUMES TO LOSE. HE LOOKS LIKE HE IS SWIMMING IN IT!

Once we are done, Jonas and Grant go to the grand hall for breakfast. I stay behind; I have some prepping to do!

I go to the grand hall.

Cammie looks amazing. She is dressed as a nurse, and if I look- STOP!

Cammie walks up to me. She tries not to laugh.

_I am soo sorry! They must have mixed up the costumes… see you were suppose to be a doctor with me, Jonas was suppose to be rockstars with Liz, Bex was suppose to be a dog on a leash, while Grant was the one holding the leash, and Macey was… well she is a mermaid, _Cammie says looking down sadly, _But I guess they thought we wanted the Twilight theme for you guys because… well… your Jacob._

WHAT! WHO IS THAT?!

_Anything for you, _I say wiggling my eyebrows. She giggles, and kisses me.

When we pull apart I notice Grant is staring at Bex like she was the queen of England, and Jonas is basically drooling over Liz.

Love birds…

I feel someone kiss my neck, and look down to see Cammie still there holding me.

_You look cute as a werewolf, _She says smiling.

OH!! SO THAATTSSS WHAT I WAS!

_I love you, _I say pulling her closer to me. God it feels so good having her in my arms.

_But what is Jonas, _I ask.

_OH! Mike Newton… _She says giggling.

Hum?... Wonder who he is…

I pull her in for a kiss…

_Excuse me…_

_To be continued…_

***CLIFFHANGER!! MOUAHHH!!!!***


	10. Chapter 10 the to be contiued

Chapter 10 (to be continued is continued in this chapter!!)

When we are done breakfast we go to our rooms. I am in SHOCK! The headmistress just announced that we have the WHOLE day off because of Halloween, and that there will be an activity this afternoon that we MUST participate in… I wonder what that means…

I remember that my Halloween stuff is in place…

_Guys… I got to go see Cammie, I'll be back, _I say walking towards the girl's room.

_Ok… LOVE BIRD!! _Grant shouts. Normally, I would be annoyed, but the revenge is coming… Oh yes!

MOUAHHHAAHH!! Cough... cough… ok… back to business!

I run to the girl's room and knock on the girl's door.

_He- _Cammie starts before I barge into her room. Cammie humphs. _Sure you can come in…_

I sit down and open my bug camera. Cammie sits down next to me. I give her a kiss on the forehead, and do a shushing gesture. She nods, and looks at the screen.

_*The boy's room*_

_Grant walks in. A big fuzzy bat comes flying out at Grant. Grant starts screaming his head off causing Jonas to scream like a girl._

Bex, Liz, and Macey come to watch. Cammie and I are cracking up.

_They are both running around screaming._

I take a microphone out. MOUAHHH! I say the mic.

_Grant yells at the top of his lungs. I LOVE YOU BEX!! He starts jumping around. YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!_

Bex was in shock, and is now laughing her head off.

_A vampire comes out of the dark. HAHAHAHA, it yells. Jonas jumps on it's back while Grant is punching it saying TAKE THAT YOU CRAZY BEAST!! Fog starts pouring into the room, and something grabs Jonas' foot. Jonas runs for the door, throws it open, and runs out shrieking IT'S ALIVE! Grant runs after him screaming DUCK AND COVER!!_

I quickly shut the screen for the bug camera, and signal everyone to stop laughing. Grant and Jonas burst into the room. We all look at them like they're crazy.

_Um… are you mental? _Macey asks dumbfounded.

_We- we- it- we- um… I love you! _Grant and Jonas say while running to there girlfriends.

The girls give me thumbs up. I stifle a laugh.

_Guys we HAVE to sleep in your room tonight! I am going to have nightmares! _Grant says pouting.

Bex nods yes.

YAY!! I mentally scream! I get to see Cammie ALL DAY now!

_Where are we going to sleep? _ Jonas asks uncertain.

_Um… well the floor is welcoming? _Replies Macey.

_I know another place that's welcoming… _I say trailing off while staring at Cammie's reddening figure.

_I- um- We'll figure it out tonight, _She says flustered. I smirk. She glares. I raise my hands.

_Cool down Gallagher girl!! _I say while arching my eyebrow.

She sighs, and hugs me.

We walk out the door.

Guys keep wolf whistling at Cammie, and her friends. The guys, and I glare. _What do they think they're doing? _I mentally scream. Cammie feeling my frustration grabs my hand. _That's better!_

The rest of the day is awesome. We want to the town, and watched a movie. It was great every time there was a scary scene Cammie would grab onto my. As I said it was awesome! Then we went carting. SOOOO fun! I came in second place, Cammie was first, and Bex was third. I check my watch and remember we have to go back to school for the activity. _Damn._

_Guys we have to back to school! _I say sadly. Cammie grabs my hand, and we start running to school.

**5 minutes later…**

We arrive at school to see that there is a GIANT maze from the outside to the inside. ***A.N. The maze starts at the gates into Gallagher, and runs through the WHOLE school. ***

We see the teachers at the gate with the rest of the students. We walk up to them.

_Holy shit… _Grant murmurs staring at the school in awe.

_This will be a test; you will be separated in two teams, Gallagher and Blackthorn, you must find the alumni disk and bring it back to your team captain. Gallagher's team captain will be me. Blackthorn's team captain will be Mr. Steve. There will be challenges, and the winner will get a prize! _The headmistress says with a smile. _Now GO! _

Everyone splits up.

We are soooo going to win…


	11. Chapter 11 SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AGAIN!

_This will be a test; you will be separated in two teams, Gallagher and Blackthorn, you must find the alumni disk and bring it back to your team captain. Gallagher's team captain will be me. Blackthorn's team captain will be Mr. Steve. There will be challenges, and the winner will get a prize! The headmistress says with a smile. Now GO! _

_Everyone splits up._

_We are soooo going to win…_

Chapter 12

Cammie's prov ***A.N. FINALLY! ***

We are soo going to win this! My mom brings us into a huddle. Ok girls I want you guys to use secret passageways, really anything you can use to your advantage.

_Isn't it cheating? _Liz asks confused, _they don't know any… Well sooommmeee do… _She looks at me. _Stupid LIZ!_

_It isn't cheating, it's called using your resources, and in the spy life you rely on them a lot. _My mom replies sternly.

I smile. _I love my mom!_

_Ok… here's the plan…_ **5 minutes later we split up and head towards the gate. Blackthorn joins us.**

_Everyone set? Ok GO! _Everyone starts pouring into Gallagher.

I run for a secret passageway, when three security guards come out of the shadow. I take them out _piece of cake._

_Guys, be careful there are security guards, _I whisper in my earpiece.

_Oh!- Ok and be careful of the darts, _Bex grumbles

_What-_ Something whisks by my head. I run faster until I have reached my point.

_I have reached the alpha position, _I whisper into my earpiece

_Roger that, _Macey replies

I set up. From here I can see the whole school, everything that is going on. Liz joins me.

_Ok… You can go now Cammie, all I have to do is rewire and I am in, _Liz says excitedly

I nod and leave. Next stop is in a few minutes…

I see Eva struggling with a Blackthorn boy. I rush to help her, but he is already on the floor. _And that's how the cookie crumbles. _ I hear her say. I laugh, and run. I keep on running when something grabs my leg. I kick and kick but my opponent puts me under.

Everything goes black…

***I won't be able to update a lot for this week. I am sooo sorry that I wasn't able to update until now. It's because it's exam week in school and I have to write a BUNCH of test and stuff!! I hope you can all forgive me!!***

**JJ~**


	12. CHECK IT OUT!

***Hehehe! Cliffy! ***

Chapter 13

Cammie's prov

I wake up slowly, I feel like my eyelids are a HUNDRED pounds… _Where am I?_

And then I see….

*** Ok… just because I feel REALLY EXTREMLY bad for not updating in a while I am making a little game for an early release of the next chapter, which will be giving this weekend! I hope you enter!!! ***

**Oops I almost forgot to tell you what to do. Ok… are you ready? **

…

**I guess you are!**

**You have to guess a number between 1- 100!!**

**Haha!! NOT SO EASY IS IT? MOAAHAHAHAH!! EVIL GENUIS TIME!**


	13. WINNER MUST READ!

Ok so the winner is:

volleyballfreaknum1

YAYA!!! So you will get your prize tomorrow latest!! Congrats to everyone you participated!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH EVERYONE!!

JJ


	14. Chapter 14

***Yayay!! Sooo…. The number was 23!!!***

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 14

_And then I see…_

Grant… he is staring at me funny. I realize that I am tied to a chair. Well then…

_We are going to win… and you are going to help us! _Grant says while smirking at me.

_Ha! Ya, like I would help you! _ I say glaring at him.

_Ha nothing! You will or… or… um... OR!! _Grant replies looking annoyed because he can't find a punishment. _AH! HA!! I will get Zach in here!_

_Oh ya! Well what is __**he**__ going to do? Huh? Kiss me to death? _I ask over confidently. Now I am just buying my sisters time. Plan… hehehe…

_We'll just have to see, won't we? _Grant says grinning as he leaves the room.

Zach comes in a few minutes later smirking. Ugh! Can't he stop smirking for 5 seconds? Probably not…

_He- _I say but he cuts me off.

_Look… if you don't cooperate I will just have to convince you, _he says still smirking that I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk.

_Oh and- _I am about to finish my sentence when suddenly two arms are on both sides of my face, and Zach is leaning in. I feel intoxicated with his presence. I feel my heart beating against my chest.

Damn… I hope he doesn't know what he does to me… it would inflate his already huge ego. He smirks again, and leans in closer so that our foreheads are touching.

_Cammie… you're too stubborn you have to relax… _Zach says his sweet breath on my face. I wish I could just… STOP! Ok… concentrate.

_I am NOT going to help BLACKTHORN boys win… anyways… Zach if you're soooo "Goode" then why do you need __**my **__help? _I say feeling more confident, and acting sassy. Zach frowns, but then recomposes himself. HA! He wasn't expecting that was he! Now… I have to stick to the plan…

_Look the only reason we want your help is because you are know __**a lot **__of the secret passageways, and we could use that to our advantage, _Zach says. Humm…. Only a few more seconds…

5

4

3

2

1

_Zach… look I'd love to stay and chat… but… your time is up! _I say smiling as the door slams open and Bex tackles Zach to the ground. Anna unties me and I run out.

I see Blackthorn boys and Gallagher girls fighting, and run to the nearest passageway. I make sure no one is following me and then I run towards my goal. I am almost there when I feel it. Someone grabs me from behind, much like last time ***A.N. Grant* **But this time the hands are larger and rougher. I try to escape my opponent but he is to strong, I get a punch but then he grabs my arm and I hear a sickening crack. The pain comes shooting though my arm and I scream in pain. My opponent punches me, and the next thing I know I am out cold…

* * *

***Lets see where I go with this shall we?**

**REVIEW!!***


	15. Chapter 15

***A.N. Ok…. I think I have kept you in suspense long enough!***

Chapter 15

I wake up feeling drowsy. God, why do I keep blacking out? Can't I be conscious for 5 minutes?? Nope. I look around. This is the weirdest place I have ever been… scratch that… this is the… ok nevermind. The room is dirty and dusty. It looks about a million years old. A man walks in the room, masked.

_Are you Cameron Morgan? _The man asks.

_Depends who's asking, _I say smirking.

_Ha. Cocky little girl, well trust me, if I were you I would be more careful. _The man is smirking an irritating smirk. If I could just wipe that stupid smirk off your stupid face.

_Careful of what? I stupid arrogant man like you? _I say my voice full of venom.

He punches me across the face. I feel a bruise coming on. I spit the blood out on the floor.

_I wouldn't talk that way to me little missy, I am the one in control here. And show some respect. I would have thought Gallagher Academy would have brought you up better. _He sneers at me.

I bite back I reply. HOW DARE HE TALK ABOUT GALLAGHER!

_What do you want with me? _I ask. I might as well know why I am being kept here.

He laughs.

_You are a curious one aren't you? Just like your pathetic father! _He laughs. I glare at him. What does he know about my father… he is dead isn't he?

_What do you know about my father? _ I ask.

_Ah! Why don't you know? HA! My boss killed him. You know what his last words were? You might have one this round, but you will be destroyed make my words you will. HA! Well now we have his precious daughter. _He says laughing.

I don't know what happened to me but one second I am tried up and the next the man is on the floor unconscious.

I run out of the room. The building is large. The rest of the building doesn't look like the inside of the room. It's more modern, but I don't care. I continue running. Running for the exit.

I see it. I start running faster. Trying my hardest. I can hear shouts. I feel the pain in my arm. _Damn. He must have broken it. _I growl.

I hear gunshots. I reach the door and fling it open, but not before a gunshot hits my right shoulder I scream in pain but never stop running. I can feel the blood pouring out of my arm. I see that the building, which I can now see it a warehouse, is surrounded by woods. I run into the woods. I can hear the people coming after me. The pain in my arm is worsening, but I still keep running. I will not go back there.

* * *

After an hour of running I stop. I stop and rest. My shoulder kills but I try not to think about it. I reach for the cell in my pocket. I couldn't use it before because of the man. He would have token it away.

Ring. Ring.

Come on PICK UP!!!

_Cammie? _Macey asks.

_Macey! I need you to ask Solomon or my mom to come get me, _I say rushed.

_Ok. I will. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!! I mean one second your there and the next… You got us all worried. Everyone has been patrolling the grounds for a while now but nobody could find you, and then. And then we saw the blood, and- Cammie, _Macey says trailing off, I can here the stress in her voice.

_It's ok just track me down and come get me. I'll be waiting for you but quickly before they find me again, _I say quickly.

_Ok. _She says, _Cammie… who kidnapped you? _Macey asks. She already knows the answer.

_The Circle of Caven. Macey… they're back… _I hang up.

***I hope you guys liked it! I love suspense!! **

**JJ**

**P.S. If you guys don't get something or have any ideas for my just pm me ok?***


	16. Chapter 16

***Hehe… I meant Circle of Cav**_**a**_**n… oops! Sorry about that you guys! I was laughing when I realized my mistake… a very "duh" moment. The reason I am updating soo soon is because of the stomach flu. I had it **_**all**_** weekend. Yup. HURRY FOR ME!! LOL. I am feeling better now but I have nothing to do today so I thought **_**Why not please a few readers??**_** So… here I am… Sorry for the long authors note but I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! 3***

Chapter 16

C prov

It's been 20 minutes and they still haven't found. No one has found me. I have tried my best to clean the wounds but I can't because of my broken arm and my other arm being shot.

I can feel tears streaking down my cheek out of pain, hurt, and just being scared. _What if they don't find me? _No. They will find me… _But will I be alive? _I shake my head dismissing the thought. Of course I will.

My version is being blurred, but I have to stay awake._ Who knows what will happen if I don't? _Come on Macey, you can do it. You're a Gallagher girl! My eyelids keep threatening to close. No. Stay. Open… I fall asleep….

C's mom prov

We have been searching for who knows how long now? I know it's bad for me to lose track of time, but I can't get it together. What if she ends up like her father? _Chris_… I can't lose her like I lost her father. _Gone, intractable, lost forever…_ I will find her. I will find her _alive_. What about Zachery he has been a mess ever since the game? I'll have to talk about that later with her… mother, daughter moment… I think I'll cook crab cakes…

_We found something! _Joey says into the comms sounding relieved.

_Bring her back, _I say professionally even though I am _dying_ to go and get her myself. I know we should meet back at the chopper.

_Um… Rachel… We have a little problem… Her right arm is broken and she seems to have a fun wound, _Joey says uneasy. He sounds as though he's broken. Poor Joey…

I feel tears well up in my eyes.

_Bring her back… Bring her back alive… and that's an order! _I reply and run towards the chopper.

I will get my revenge on those sons of a- ***Fill that in yourself…* **and when I do… When I do… you don't want to know…

Z prov

I punched the guy in the face. I punched him again. Again. Again. Aga-

_Zach stop, that guys face looks like a mushroom, _Grant says seriously.

Normally I would laugh, but I can't. I don't have it in me. _Where are you Cammie?_

I grudgingly get off of the man. There were six of them (guards) and all of them armed. It took about 15 minutes for Macey, Grant, Bex, and I to take them out, and bring them back to Gallagher. At first, Ms Morgan didn't want us coming, but the girls weren't having any of that. Liz and Jonas stayed back to help with the coordinates. They still haven't found her. I am a mess, but I keep it cool. That's what I am supposed to do; I am a _Goode._ Cammie's mom and Solomon are the only ones who can see through the mask.

I decide to go see Macey and Bex in the gym. Grant follows me.

Bex is pounding away at the punching bag.

_You evil little ------------------------------------------------------, _Bex says while punching the bag. I really wouldn't want to be the bag right now. Baxter and McHenry have a different way of showing they're anger.

I see Macey in the corner tearing apart what used to be a punching bag. _Outch, you have to come back Cammie. We can't live without you._

Bex breaks down and cries while Macey comes and hugs her. Grant joins the hug. _Little fur ball._ I pat they're back. Macey rolls her eyes at me. _I know how you feel Bex; I feel it too._ Those are the words I want to say but don't.

Liz breaks open the door and shouts _SHE'S BACKKKKKKKKK!!!!! _She runs back up with us right behind her.

When I see Cammie I break down. _No…_

*** Am I annoying you guys with my little cliffy?? I hope not…**

**THANKS!!***

**JJ**


	17. Chapter 17

***I am IN LOVE with the song SOS by Jordin Sparks! 3 I love her!! Xoxoxo!!**

**Hope you like the chappy…***

Chapter 17

C prov

_I'm running. I'm looking for something, but I can't seem to find it. Where am I? I keep searching. I feel a pull in my stomach and my heart is racing. Help me please. I can't find what I'm looking for. Help me; I'm lost. Where is everyone? Zach, Mom, Macey, Bex, Liz? Where are you guys? I can feel tears streaming down my face. Did you abandon me? I love you guys… No…_

_I look up at the sky. I squint. I feel something coming. And then…_

_Searing pain up my arm._

_I scream._

"Cammie! Cammie! Wake up! Please wake up, we can't lose you," I hear a strange woman talking. _I realize that my eyes are closed. Come on. Open up. Now. NOW!_

My eyes flutter open. I take in my surroundings. I can see my mom and Mr. Solomon beside me. _Huh? Where am I?_

"Oh! Joe call the doctor she's awake! She's awake!! Joe go NOW!!" I hear my mom yell.

"Shut up. Shut up, your to loud," I try to say but it comes out as a "arggragrg".

"Here's some water," my mom says while handing me some water.

I try to get up, but fail. My arms are killing me. I just give her a look like "Do you think I can move? Your suppose to be a spy?" Before my mom can reply a doctor rushes in.

"Cammie your awake. Well that's good. You had quite an accident when you were hunting. Your lucky to still have your arm. Your left arm will be soar for a week or so, but your other arm, the one with the shot, will need rest and time." The doctor says calmly.

_Hunting huh? Ha! That's a good one!_

"Of course," I reply my voice is very hoarse. "When will I be able to go home?"

The doctor scratches his hair. _This is a bad sig, a very bad sign._

"Actually, you can go home today, but only because your mom has a bed for you at your school," The doctor says smiling but his face changes and becomes serious, "You will need some serious rest, or else your arm isn't going to heal nicely. Come back in a week for a check up."

I nod. The doctor leaves. _Ya! I get to go home!_

"Wait… how long have I been out?" I ask my mom.

"About a week, you got me so worried!" Mom says with sorrow leaking into her voice.

Mr. Solomon walks in.

"We should be going soon," is all he says before leaving the room.

_Finally home. Home… I like that…_

***Hope you liked it!! =) Thanks for all your reviews they're greatly appreciated! And thanks for the tip ****.wombatsrock.**

**=D**

**JJ***


	18. Chapter 18

***MERRY CHRISTMAS!! 3 3 Wait. Stop. HOLD UP!!!! Is it just me or did I skip chapter 13... like its the right content just it says the wrong chapter....***

_When I see Cammie I break down. No…_

Chapter 18

Zach's prov

_Cammie, Cammie. Don't leave me. I can't lose you._ They just brought Cammie into Gallagher. She is bleeding from a gunshot wound in one of her shoulders and the other arm is broken. _Cammie, what happened?_

Bex, Macey, and Liz are crying they're eyes out, and I can hear an ambulance in the distance, but none of that matters because Cammie is hurt. _My _Cammie is hurt. I should have protected her. _Why? _

I try to get to her, but Solomon and Ms Morgan won't let anyone near her. Cammie's mom is whispering stuff into her ear, and kisses her cheek. Solomon is holding Cammie's knee. Tears are running down Cammie's mom's cheek, and Solomon is trying to hold back his tears. _Wow. Who new Solomon cared for someone?_

Paramedics come in, and soon they are taking Cammie out on a stretcher.

_Bye my… Cammie._

I turn around and walk away. I crawl into a secret passageway, and cry. _What is this? Why am I crying? Zachary Goode does __**not**__ cry! _But the tears don't stop because I love Cammie and I can't lose her. I can't. I won't. But she is making me weak and I can't afford that…

Cammie's prov

***A.N. This is a week after Zach's prov… so were we left off! ***

I walk into Gallagher slowly because of my arm. When we come in I notice that everyone is gone… _Where are they? _Mr Solomon looks at me and clears his throat.

"They are all at lunch," He says.

"Oh." _Oh? Very spy-like of you Cammie… wow. _

We get to the doors of the grand hall.

"You ready?" He says.

I just nod. He pushes open the doors, and walks in.

I walk in after him. Everyone is still, and is staring at me. I smile at them, but my smile disappears when I see Zach. He looks… he looks… he… looks fine. He just nods when he sees me. _What? Doesn't he __**care**__? Stop it Cammie! You should feel good that he isn't a mess. He probably cares; just he has his poker face on…_

I am lost in my thoughts until something, or some _**people **_crash into me.

"CAMMERON!"

"CAMMIE!"

"CAM!"

Bex, Macey, and Liz all shout while crushing me in a hug.

"Ow! OW! OWWW!!!" I yell out in pain.

They all jump off of me.

"We are soooo sorry!!" they all say.

I laugh while shaking my head. We head towards the boys.

"Hey," I say smiling.

"Hey"

"Yo"

Jonas and Grant reply. I look at Zach. He nods.

"Um… ok…" I look at him, but turn my gaze away. Bex and Liz sit down.

"Um… Cammie? Are you going to sit or are you just going to stand all day?" Macey asks while taking her seat.

"Um… ya… Zach, can we talk?" I ask while tilting my head towards the doors.

"Um… sure," He says while standing up.

We both walk out of room, and I immediately turn to face him.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replies poker face on.

"Zach, what happened when I left?" I say tears in my eyes.

"Nothing, but look Cam… I have to go," He says right before everyone starts coming out of the room.

I just stare at him. I turn around, tears streaming down my face. _What did I do?_

***A.N. I felt like crying when I wrote this chappy! WHY IS ZACH BEING A JERK???**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! **

**JJ***


	19. Chapter 19

***Hehehhe!!!***

Chapter 19

Cammie's prov

_What happened when I was away? Did I do anything wrong?_

"Miss Morgan tell me what the square root of 2500 is," one of our teachers asks me.

Um… what? What is she talking about? The teacher is looking at me expectantly; she's taping her foot. I look around the room for help. Zach is staring at me, but I have no time for him right now. Bex has the answer on the top of her notebook.

"50," I reply with a smile.

"Very good Miss Morgan, you are all excused," She says while giving me a look.

I rush out of the classroom.

"Cammie! Cammie!" Bex says grabbing my arm.

"What?" I reply a little to harshly, but my arm HURTS!

"What's wrong with you! Ever since the incident you've been different! What happened to you?" Bex says sadly, "Where's the Cammie I know?"

I don't answer I just go. I am at the door of my next class when I change my mind. _Why go to class?_

Instead I walk towards a secret passageway.

I sit down with my head between my hands. _I don't get it._ I feel a hand on my back and I instantly grab my opponent's hand.

"Let go, or I'll break every one of your fingers," I sneer.

"I wouldn't suggest that Miss Morgan," Mr Solomon says.

I immediately let go, and sigh.

"What do you want?" I ask. I know it isn't like me, but with everything that's been happening I am not the happiest.

"Well. I want to know why you're skipping class?" He says with curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't feel like it," I reply, "I just… things are so complicated these days... I wish I could just freeze time."

He nods.

"You are like your father in many ways…" Mr Solomon starts, "I wish I could help you, but I don't know how."

"I miss him…" I say.

I am surprised at what happens next. He hugs me. "I miss him too, I miss him too."

I lean my head into his shoulder and cry. Cry because of my father, cry because of Zach, cry because of the pain, cry because of how scared I am, and cry just to cry.

He is rubbing my back the whole time, and is patient with me. _Who new Mr Solomon was a softy? _I sniff.

"Thanks for being there," I says smiling.

He smiles back. I can just faintly see that there are little tears in his eyes too.

We both get up and I hug him one last time before we leave the secret passageway. I am walking towards my dorm, when I hear Mr Solomon call out, "Cammie, Cov Ops is this away."

I blush and follow him. We arrive is class late, and everyone is staring at us. I take a seat and feel eyes on me.

"Everyone get ready, we are going to town," He says.

Everyone starts to clear the classroom.

_This is going to be good. Hey! That's Zach's last name…_

***A.N. I hope you liked this chapter some Jammie or Coe… hehe ok maybe not Coe… xP**

**JJ***


	20. Chapter 20

*** Hey guys! I am soooo **_**sorry **_**that I haven't updated in like… **_**forever!!**_** It's just that while most of you were having exams in like… November, I'm having them **_**now.**_** It SUCKS!! I have been studying and studying and studying… grrr!! =( But **_**finally**_** I have the chance to update because well ya… anyways! Here is the chapter!! ENJOY!! =) ***

Chapter 20

_Why is Zach acting like a total DOUCHE??? _That question keeps repeating itself in my head. _Ugh. I don't have time to worry about that! _I go to my dorm.

"Hey Cam," Macey says, "I'm going to do your make up now, so don't complain!"

I groan.

"Are you ok? This whole day you've been out of it…" Liz says obviously worried.

"Zach is sooo confusing! It's like… he is distant. You saw him, he didn't even care that I was hurt and came back," I say my voice cracking at the last part, "and it's so unfair because my life is so complicated already. I don't need a stupid boy to worry about too."

"Cammie… we know it's hard, but we're here. Just ask and we'll be there," Liz says.

"And I am going to make you even more gorgeous then you already are. It'll knock his fricken socks off!" Macey says smiling.

"And if he is still acting like that afterwards, I'll beat him up!" Adds Bex eagerly.

"Thanks guys!" I say smiling. I have the best friends in the world!

I sit down. Operation Glamerfy Cammie.

**o.o.o.o.o.**

My make over is finally done, and I can't wait to see myself. My chair is turned.

o.O _Is that me? _I touch my face. _OMG IT IS!! _I smile.

"THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!" I yell while hugging Macey.

She shrieks. "YOU ARE GOING TO MESS UP YOUR MAKE UP!!"

I immediately get off her. "Sorry," I mumble.

Bex and I leave. We start walking towards the vans in the parking lot. I can hear a bunch of wolf calls. I blush. _Am I really that hot? _Something inside of my screams, "HECK YES!"

We are almost at the parking lot when I realized something that I should have a long time ago…

_Josh._


	21. Chapter 21

***Since I haven't updated in a long time I thought it would nice of me to right two chappies… ***

Chapter 21

_Josh. How could I forget about him? _I roll my eyes. _Oh ya, because of a certain green-eyed wonder…_

"Get in a van, I don't care which one, we are going to town, and for there you will have to lose your tails. If not you fail." Mr Solomon says briskly.

I get in a van with Bex, and Grant and Zach soon join us. _Awkward…_ I look around.

"This is going to be a PIECE OF CAKE!" Gant says rather loudly.

Bex rolls her eyes. "Watch as you fail"

I giggle.

"I think you just killed my ego..." Grant says fake heartbroken.

Zach chuckles.

_He looks so hot…_

"Who looks what?" Bex says.

_SHIT I SAID THAT OUTLOUD._

"I said "It's so hot" because I am boiling!" I say quickly. _Good lie, good lie…_

Bex rolls her eyes. "Of course you did."

I notice that Zach is staring at me. I look up at him, but he looks away.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??" I say. _Shit! That was __**supposed **__to stay in my head!_

Everyone stares at me. _If I started this I might as well end it…_

"You keep ignoring me and acting weird around me ever since I got back. Look when I came back I thought I would come back to a great boyfriend, but instead I get some stranger."

The van stops and I get out. I feel tears in my eyes. _Did I really just say that?_

"Cammie! Wait," Zach says grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around.

"What do you want Zach?" I say. I try to hide the tears in my eyes, but my voice breaks.

"I am so sorry Cammie. I have hurt you, haven't I?" Zach says sad.

I look away.

Zach shakes his head.

"It's just that… ever since I've met you, I have finally found my weakness." Zach says.

A tear rolls down my cheek.

"You make me sound like a mistake," I say. _Am I really a mistake?_

"You probably are, actually, it was probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life to love you," Zach says, but I don't let him finish. I turn around and start walking away. Tears are running down my cheeks.

_Love me? Ya right!_

"Wait! Let me finish," Zach says.

I stop, but don't turn around.

"Why? So you can tell me all the reasons why _we _shouldn't have happened?" I say.

"No. So I can tell you that you probably are the biggest mistake of my life, but you are the best one too. You are my weakness, and my enemies could use you against me. I could be putting you in danger, so I am tried to avoid you and live without you… but I can't. I can't because you are my life, my _everything_. I am head over heals in love with you Cammie. So yes, you are a _mistake, _but a mistake I can't live without," Zach finishes while looking at me intensely in the eyes.

I am speechless.

He looks dejected by my silence, but keeps up the gaze.

I run up and hug him.

"I love you," He says.

"I will always be _your _mistake…"

*** The end ***


	22. Thanks!

Hey guys! I wanted to thank you all for reviewing!

A great thanks to everyone who reviewed this story it really made my day! ((days)) But ya!

This story achieved more reviews then I could ever have imagined so thanks!

The sequel is up! It's called "_The perfect boyfriend"_

=D

THANKS!!


End file.
